monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Roller Skates... For Me?
"¡Per la primera vez, yo voy a finir antes del fin de la história. (For the first time, I'm going to end before the end of the story!)" - Mônica worries about her fate as she nears a cliff near the episode's climax. Roller Skates... For Me?, also called Skates... For Me?, is an episode of the ''Turma Da Mônica'' TV franchise. It comes after Mônica, the Famous One and is part of the Cine Gibi 4 series. Its original title is Patins... Pra Mi?. Here, Mônica receives skates as part of her gift, although she gets stuck and inadvertently causes havoc, as part of a plan Cebolinha spun so he could torture Sansão! Plot The episode starts as Cebolinha and Cascão appear with a gift as Mônica is enjoying her day. A pair of skates is in the box, and she is initially pleased as today wasn't a special day. The boys insist that she tries the gift on, claiming it is an anniversary of their first encounter, and she waits for their instructions, but the skates are stuck as their openings (where the feet go) have been wrapped with padlocks that cannot be broken. The boys leave, causing her to get angry at them. Cebolinha then pulls on Sansão's ears. Magali appears and helps Mônica. The gluttonous yellow-clad girl pushes her good friend up a hill to prepare for a charge. Mônica charges, grabbing her rabbit, Sansão, but she loses him when the rabbit suddenly catches a crane's (machine) claw with his ears, much to her dismay, as Cebolinha got his hands on the crane's remote. Mônica is sent careening through town, causing damage in her wake as she passes by, all against her will. Magali notices this and chastises the boys for acting so that Mônica would be in danger. She notices the crane's remote. Meanwhile, Mônica worries about her fate, but she manages to grab onto the crane. Hanging onto the crane's claw by her shirt, Mônica pummels Cebolinha and Cascão, before asking them for the keys. As the episode ends, Cascão tells Cebolinha that the skates were good for something. The scene then zooms out to display that the skates were on the box's base, their purpose changed to being wheels for transport, and the boys are riding in the box. Characters *Mônica Sousa *Cebolinha (Anagonist) *Cascão *Magali (Protagonist) *Franjinha (Cameo) *Titi (Minor role) *Xaveco (Minor role) *Unnamed news reporters *Police *Ladrón *Unnamed elderly couple Trivia *This is one of the few times Magali takes on a heroic role, as her usual role is a supporting character. *Cascão breaks the Fourth Wall when he says that Mônica will be fine after Magali criticizes his and Cebolinha's behaviour. Mônica herself also breaks the fourth wall when she worries about what will happen at the same time. Errors *'Plot hole': Some of the damage caused when Mônica Sousa went out of control on her skates is unreasonable: **In reality, you cannot cause two persons to swap outfits by zooming past, although an elderly couple suffered this switcheroo as Mônica zoomed past their area. **Xaveco had no ice cream on his cone, while Titi had 3 scoops on his, but when Mônica zoomed past, this reversed. **One reporter's wig was blown off his head, which should have taken an actual collision to perform. **Mônica should have been able to stop, yet could not. However, she DID say she was afraid prior to going out of control. There WERE places where she would have been able to stop, such as when she was going up a roller coaster, or up a hill. **Mônica scoops up food from a sales market and causes some to scream and/or fall, without dealing any more damage. Logically this shouldn't happen. *The town's layout seems to change throughout the episode.